AutoIncorrected
by DracoWombat
Summary: When Amy asks the Doctor for an iPhone 6 yet-to-be-invented, the gets nostalgic and give to all of his past companions, everything gets so Auty Correcty and HOLY TARDIS OF GALLIFREY things get out of control.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is set shortly after The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe, and most chapters will be third-person, with some River and Rory narration. Most will be of funny autocorrects, but there will be story parts and facebook posts too**_

* * *

"Doctor, i hear about that superphone thing of yours... And i want one, but with a, SURPRISE, iPhone. Everyone has one! Please, please, please!" Said Amelia Pond  
"OK, OK, OK! You always gets what you want, isn't it, Amy?" The Doctor said relutanctly

* * *

**Autocorrect #1  
**Doctor: How's normal life, Amy?  
Amy: The usual, Doc  
D: Don't call be Fork  
A: I didn't called you Fork, i called you Dork  
A: Door*  
A: Doorknob*  
A: Dock*  
A: Foca*  
A: Forget imp!  
A: It*  
A: Not that you're not an Imp...

**Autocorrect #2**River: What's this Electirc Pillowpet pillows keep talking around?  
Rory: You got an iPhone, didn't you?  
Ri: Not really, my Vortex Manipulator can assimilate any primitive Earth technology.  
Ro: Even the Autocorrect?  
Ri: Yes, but what's up with this eclesiastic Pepperpot?

**Autocorrect #3** (Rated T-Has Donna and Jack)  
Donna: Hi, Spaceman  
Jack: Hello ; DDoctor: Jack, stop being all flirty wit Donn  
Don: DON'T. EVEN. DARE. TELLING. HIM. TO. STOP.  
Doc: Wait, DONNA! How can you remember and not be dead?  
Don: I'm using the Memory Wetty  
Don: Betty*  
Don: Fetish*  
Don: WORM* I'm using the memory worm while Jack is fixing in the mirror  
Doc: How can he be fixing IN the mirror?  
Don: Sorry, i meant the F-word  
Doc: Did i gave you a memory worm?  
Don: Yes, but you touched it...  
Jack: : (69)

**Autocorrect #4**(It has pre-_Alaska_ Oswin)  
Clara: Hey, the Doctor told me to add you, who are you?  
Oswin: I'm Oswin Oswald  
Clara: Hey, that's my username!  
Oswin: Who's that cheap guy that added me?  
O: Clean guy*  
O: Clip guy*  
O: Goodbye, say hi to the Cloth guy  
O: Technology on the 21st century is REALLY evil.


	2. Not much

I was going mad with this cell phones. I couldn't bear the Autocorrectio anymore and, hey, i'm Rory Williams-Pond, sometimes called by my proper name Rory Williams. Son of Brian Williams and father of River Song, or Melody Pond, or Mels, or Melody Malone, whatever you want me to be. And why i'm telling you this? Because this is the beggining of MY story...

* * *

**FACEBOOK TIME**

Rory Williams

Is autocorrect some sort of alien plot thing?

_River Song, Jack Harkness and Brian Williams liked it_

**Doctor** River, in what point in time you are?  
**River** Post-library  
**Doctor** But how!?  
**River** Btw i'm a virtual mind now  
**Jack** LOL ;D i love a good computer!  
**Doctar** **10** JACK!  
**Doctah** **9** JACK!  
**Doctor** Hey, how me two are alive, i only have one account  
**John Smith** A TARDIS thing... Stores each Doctor's individual minds as virtual interfaces  
**Doctar** **10** But it was only installed after 9  
**Doctah** **9** Me  
**Doctor** We are all you  
**Rory** Ignored. Anyeay, who's John Smith?  
**John Smith** Me  
**Rory** I can see THAT  
_John Smith changed his name to _**Metacrisis Tenth Doctor Duplicate**  
**Metacrisis Tenth Doctor Duplicate** Better?  
**Rory** Not much


	3. Chapter 3

**Autocorrect #1  
**Amy: Sadness loves screaming  
Rory: What happened? And sadness scream?A: I mean, Idaho  
A: Idol*  
A: Identification*  
A: Incremation*  
R: What's incremation?  
A: ICE CREAM, and, btw, i don't knee  
A: Know*

**Autocorrect** #2  
Doctor: In need for some cremated remains  
River: Because the sad have cooking  
Amy: DYAC  
D: Cream Custard*  
R: I mean, dead*, culture*

**Autocorrect #3  
**Rory: Amy, go and buy some dead.  
Amy: Whatever  
R: Don't speak like that to me :'( ...And go buy the teddy  
A: I tought you have the age to get over it  
R: What?  
A: ~Please tell me it all is just an autocorrect  
R:I need you to buy some bread, but now you can bring the teddy :'(

**Autocorret #4  
**Doctor: I want a Catholic  
Amy: Do you have somthing against church?  
D: I meat a catastrophe, i want a catastrophe  
A: Don't you think the amout of bad stuff that happens during our travels are enough?  
D: I want these Cat-o-Lucks  
A: They are called Maneki Nekos

**Autocorrect #5** (Pre-A Good Man Goes to War)  
River: Santa strogonoff, you will soon find out who i am  
Doctor: Poor Santa, your identity is not his fault  
River: I mean Salt Spring...  
River: DYAC

**A/N: Sorry if some of these were poor and short. I'm not really good with jokes and i'm not using the Damn You Autocorrect (By the way, is what DYAC is the short form)**


End file.
